


The Christmas Kink

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: This is Doyoung’s first Christmas with his new boyfriend Jaehyun. He is trying not to scare him with his secret kink, but keeping the jolly spirit under wraps is going to be harder than it seems.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 31
Kudos: 471





	The Christmas Kink

**Author's Note:**

> this is not meant to be serious at all, just jolly good fun XD hope you guys like it!
> 
> warning: kinda poorly written smut

It’s crude, but the idea of Christmas actually turns Doyoung on.

Maybe not all the time, and it’s not like he has a fetish for Santa Claus, but Doyoung has a very special connection with Christmas. Aside from it being his favourite holiday ever, it was also on Christmas night at the age of 19 when he first lost his virginity. It was after a college party; he had a couple of beers and he was so full of Christmas cheer that he and his then boyfriend got a little frisky and had sex in his dorm living room. The last thing he remembered before passing out was the lights of the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, shining and glittering like diamonds.

Although the relationship didn’t last, Doyoung’s love for Christmas never faded. He loves the snow, the warmth of an open fire, home cooked food, hot chocolate with marshmallows in it, Christmas songs playing on the radio and just the general merriment of romance and love in the air. The whole month of December was about loving your friends and family, even if that love also meant getting naked between sheets and rocking the bed while your lover pounds you from behind.

Doyoung is by no means a prude, nor a sex monster, but his secret kink for Christmas was not something he is proud of, or willing to divulge to anyone (save a few), especially his new boyfriend Jung Jaehyun.

“He doesn’t know, does he?” Ten whispered to Doyoung and nudged him playfully.

“Who knows what?” Doyoung didn’t look up from the pile of presents and wrapping paper before him.

“Jaehyun.” Ten giggled as he raised his head to look at Jaehyun, who was sitting down on the couch watching TV. “He doesn’t know about your Christmas fetish.”

“I do not have a Christmas fetish.”

“Fine, it’s a Christmas kink.”

“Shut up!” Doyoung shushed him. “He can hear you!”

“Does he know then?”

“No.” Doyoung pursed his lips as he grabbed some tape. “I didn’t tell him.”

“Why not?”

“Well it’s a bit hard to explain isn’t it?” Doyoung sighed. “What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey it’s Christmas season and just so you know, I also get extra horny during this period and will jump you whenever I want?’”

“Yeah, how else were you supposed to tell him?”

“I’m not telling him.”

“Why?!?!” Ten gasped loudly.

“I don’t want him to think I’m weird!”

“No offense but you have been dating this man for 10 months now, he’s had plenty of time to think you are weird.”

“Then I don’t want to make it weirder do I?” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “You all remembered what happen to Lucas.”

“You mean Limp Dick?” Ten scoffed. Lucas was Doyoung’s ex-boyfriend from two years ago, and that relationship didn’t end very well. There was lots of fighting, screaming, yelling and maybe some fire involved. It was later known as The Christmas Nightmare. “Yeah I remember.”

“He got so freaked out by it he couldn’t handle it and dumped me.”

“He was also an asshole. He doesn’t appreciate your sexuality and thought it was his to control.” Ten was never good at hiding his disdain for Lucas, even after the relationship ended.

“I just don’t want it to happen again.” Doyoung said. “I really, really like Jaehyun.”

“I know you do, so isn’t it all the more reason to tell him? How long are you going to hide this from him?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well what are you going to do then?”

“I’ll just keep it to myself.”

“You are horrible.” Ten shook his head. “You are so bad at keeping it to yourself when you’re horny. You get all antsy and nervous like you have a nuclear bomb in your pants.”

“I’m getting better at keeping it under control.” Doyoung reassured him.

“You could just ask him for more sex.”

“No way, I don’t want him to think I’m desperate.”

“But you are.”

Doyoung glared at him. “Are you going to sit here and question my life choices or are you going to help me with these presents?”

“The questioning life choices thing is more fun.” Ten laughed. “Bye, I’m going to go sit on my boyfriend’s lap.”

“Go, get lost.” Doyoung threw an empty roll tape after his annoying best friend who laughed and hopped away merrily to find his boyfriend. Ten plopped himself on Kun’s lap, who simply groaned and made space for the Thai man to cuddle with him. Jaehyun turned his head and smiled at Doyoung. “Do you need help?”

“I’m fine.” Doyoung shook his head. “Only a few more presents to go.”

“Is mine there?”

“No.” Doyoung laughed. “I haven’t gotten yours yet. You are such a difficult person to shop for.”

“I don’t need anything.” Jaehyun said as he rose up and walked to the kitchen table. He leaned forward to kiss him, licking his bottom lip tenderly and tasting the hot chocolate in his mouth. “I have you.”

“So you’ll settle for a lump of coal in your stocking?” Doyoung joked. Jaehyun laughed and shook his head as he walked back. Doyoung smiled happily to himself, feeling his blood pump a little faster. It was no surprise Jaehyun was an amazing kisser. Everytime they locked lips it never failed to make Doyoung want more and more. Who knew that this shy, quiet barista that Johnny introduced to him almost a year ago had some serious make out skills?

Jaehyun caught Doyoung looking at him and winked playfully. Doyoung rolled his eyes instead and turned back to his wrapping. He felt his blood pulsate faster and it was heading to a very familiar region. He scrunched the wrapping between his hands as he tried to breathe.

This whole “keeping his dick under wraps” thing was going to be a challenge.

***************************

Jaehyun and Doyoung only had sex ONCE. Just once a few months ago, and it was all Doyoung could think about. It happened while they were on a weekend getaway with a group of other friends and they shared the same hotel room. They had a little too much to drink and Doyoung was very, very turned on. He was grinding on Jaehyun’s thigh, kissing his neck and leaving marks on his beautiful alabaster skin. They were still in the early phase of dating and after that night, Jaehyun asked him to be his boyfriend.

“So what are we looking for today?” Jaehyun asked when he arrived Doyoung’s apartment, ready to pick him up for their shopping date.

“Something for Ten and Taeyong.” Doyoung dropped his jaw when Jaehyun walked in. “Wow you look handsome.”

“Thank you.” Jaehyun smirked, turning around to show off his brand-new tan trench coat. “It’s nice isn’t it?”

“I’m talking about the man inside the trench coat.”

“Aren’t you sweet?” Jaehyun opened his arms for Doyoung to come inside his embrace and kiss him. “Are you drunk or is it the Christmas season getting to you?”

“I’m not drunk, yet.” Doyoung laughed. “I will at Johnny’s Christmas party tonight. He said he has my favourite wine in stock.”

“Did you get my present yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Then let’s go get it today.”

“I can’t go shopping for your Christmas present with you!” Doyoung protested. “Then you would know what I’m getting for you!”

“Yeah but I want to know what you’re getting for me so that I won’t clash with you.” Jaehyun whined. “How about we go shopping but I’ll turn around when you’re buying my gift?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Doyoung pushed him aside to get his coat. “You’ll just have to be patient and wait.”

“Oh come on!” Jaehyun groaned.

“You know what they say, good things come to those who wait.” Doyoung teased as he patted his cheek. “Be a good boy or you won’t be getting any presents this year.”

“Can’t I just get one now and you can punish me for being a bad boy later?”

Doyoung’s eyes widened as he stopped in his tracks. He felt his heart pump faster and a familiar blood flow down south again. “Fuck.”

“You okay Doie?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Doyoung pulled the coat a little tighter against him. “Let’s just go before it’s too late.”

***************************

The good thing about large trench coats is that they cover most of your body so no one can tell if you’re sporting a boner. The car ride with Jaehyun was suffocating because all Doyoung could smell was his delicious cologne: woody, musky and velvety. It reminded Doyoung of a bright Christmas fire, cuddled up in a warm, velvet blanket with the smell of pines from the forest outside. It also made him want to bury his nose in Jaehyun’s chest and just inhale him like air. And then maybe take off his clothes and feel his hot skin against his.

This wasn’t the first time it happened. Jaehyun has always smelled this good, and Doyoung has always found that sexy, but maybe because it’s cold and it’s Christmas and the radio was playing a sexy version of Santa Baby, suddenly that scent was like a drug to him. Doyoung kept the vision of him bending over and unzipping Jaehyun’s pants in the driver’s seat to himself and tried to maintain a straight face.

They arrived at the mall where it was heated indoors. “Aren’t you going to take off your coat?” Jaehyun asked him.

“Uh, no it’s fine. I’m still chilly.” Doyoung sniffled for effect. Jaehyun just shrugged it off and reached for Doyoung’s hand, interlacing his fingers with his. He thanked the lord that Jaehyun didn’t think too much of it.

Christmas is often best celebrated in a mall, where the decorations are all around, Christmas music played in every store and people were running around as they tried to snag the best Christmas sale. Walking hand in hand with your lover through a crowded mall was not the most romantic Christmas activity, but being with Jaehyun was nice. Jaehyun smiled at him, his cute dimples on each side of his face beaming at him and Doyoung had to resist pinching it.

“What does Ten like?” Jaehyun asked him.

“Ten loves art.” Doyoung said. “I want to get him some art supplies but I have a feeling that’s what most people will get him as well.”

“He likes photography too right? How about we get him some camera lenses?”

“Camera lenses are expensive though.”

“We can split it and say that it’s a gift from us. I’ll fork out half if you fork out the other half.”

Doyoung turned to him in surprise. “You would do that?”

“Sure why not?” Jaehyun laughed. “I have to get him something too. Why don’t we just combine the gift and say it’s from the both of us?”

“I didn’t know we were at that stage of the relationship.” Doyoung teased. “We’re buying gifts as a couple now.”

“Well, might as well get used to it.” Jaehyun kissed his cheek and Doyoung blushed. It was so sweet that Jaehyun wanted to share in the gift buying for his friends. None of his exes have ever made this offer, and to be fair, his exes either didn’t like his friends or were secretly lusting over them. Taeyong was the one who poked Doyoung in the ribs after the first time he met him and said “This guy is a good one. You better keep him.”

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun laughed as Doyoung hugged him from behind.

“I’m keeping you.” Doyoung sniffed the back of his neck and squeezed him tight. It was a mistake because the cologne wafted into his nose, down into his lungs, and further down to his front where he could feel his pants starting to tighten.

And if he pressed any further against Jaehyun, he would feel it too.

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun asked when Doyoung quickly released him. “You’ve been acting so nervous today.”

“I’m not nervous.” Doyoung sniffled to fake a cold. “I just think the cold is getting to me.”

“But it’s heated in this mall.” Jaehyun said. “It’s actually hot enough for me to take my sweater off.”

Doyoung envisioned Jaehyun taking off his sweater. And then the shirt underneath. And then his long johns. His pale, smooth skin underneath. His beautiful, sculpted muscles (his boyfriend was a gym maniac) and his carefully crafted abs in full glory. His little outie belly button, sticking out like a hard nipple, begging for attention.

“No no no!!” Doyoung panicked, feeling his face heat up and so did his body. “You’ll catch a cold and fall sick too.”

“Okay then, relax.” Jaehyun chuckled. “Don’t panic.”

“I’m not panicking.” Doyoung lied, feeling his boner straining painfully against his jeans. “I just don’t want you to get sick. You still need to host the Christmas party for the gang.”

“I know, I didn’t forget.” Jaehyun ran a hand down his back to soothe him. “You’re helping me with it, right?”

“Of course.”

“Then we’ve got nothing to worry about.” Jaehyun smiled at him. “It’s all under control.”

“Okay,” Doyoung grabbed his hand and held it tightly. The back rub was not doing anything to help him (it was making it worse in fact). “Let’s just go to the camera store. Then after that, we’ll get hot chocolate. I need A LOT of it.”

***************************

After a cup of hot chocolate and lots of marshmallows, Doyoung felt much better and he could feel his dick literally starting to soften. They had done quite a bit of shopping and was walking around just to look at the decorations. The two of them passed a long line of kids waiting to take pictures with Santa Claus, the jolly figure with his long beard sitting on his chair and smiling merrily.

“That’s so cute.” Jaehyun gushed when Santa Claus picked up a toddler and put her on his lap to take a picture with her. “Did you do that as a kid?” he turned to Doyoung.

“Yeah I did. I had lots of pictures.” Doyoung nodded. “What did you ask for as a kid on Christmas?”

“Playboy magazines.”

“No way!” Doyoung laughed. “Your parents agreed?!”

“Dear lord of course not.” He snorted. “I had to steal my dad’s copy, but then I realized it wasn’t as fun as my mum’s Men’s Health magazine. What did you ask when you were young?”

“I don’t remember very well. Mine was pretty lame though, like toys and stuff.”

“Aww that’s so cute and innocent.” Jaehyun reached out to pinch his cheek. “I guess that part of you never changed.”

_Oh boy, you have no idea how wrong you are._

“By the way, what do you want for Christmas now?” Jaehyun asked. “I did get you something but I want to know if you have other desires because if you do I can still return it and get you something else.”

“Other desires?”

_Desires?_

Doyoung could only think about the time when he was 19 years old. Naked on the couch, legs high in the air as his boyfriend pounded into him. There was a fire crackling a few feet away, covering the room in a lovely warm glow and he could feel a subtle warmth from the fire, but the rest of the heat was from his boyfriend’s body. The pleasure building inside him was so intense. His release was coming soon as he curled his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair. He pulled his head up and he saw Jaehyun’s face.

_“You like that? You like getting fucked like this?”_

_“Yes Jaehyunnie.” Doyoung moaned. “Yes, more, more, more…”_

“Doie?” Jaehyun called, snapping his fingers loudly to get his attention. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Oh, that’s because I don’t need anything.” Doyoung kissed him quickly on the cheek. “I only need you.

_God I do need you. I need you to take off my clothes and rub your hard cock all over me. Make me get down on my knees for you and suck your cock. I’ll gladly take it. Anything for you._

“It’s still a bit chilly.” Doyoung pulled his coat around him to hide his reemerging boner. “We should go back.”

“Okay then.” Jaehyun shrugged. “You’re not good with cold weather huh?”

“Yeah.” Doyoung smiled through his teeth, trying not to focus on the fact that he just replaced Jaehyun in his ultimate Christmas memory. He looked up at the sky and prayed for enough strength to survive the trip back home.

***************************

“How’s it coming?” Taeyong asked Doyoung that night at Johnny’s Christmas dinner party. The two of them were in the kitchen sharing a bottle of wine while Johnny, Jaehyun and some of their friends helped to start the fire in the fireplace.

“How’s what coming?”

“Ten told me you were,” Taeyong smirked. “Containing your Christmas urges.”

“It’s fine.” Doyoung shrugged. “I jerked off before I came here, so it should hold me until… tonight.”

“Then why do you look so tense and tired?” Taeyong asked. “I swear halfway through dinner you look like you were going to erupt into pieces.”

He was. During the dinner, while everyone was going around telling stories, Jaehyun was laughing at something Yuta said and he slapped Doyoung’s thigh next to him. At first Doyoung was shocked by the impact and almost dropped his fork, but then Jaehyun started stroking his thigh. “Sorry about that.” He said, stroking it gently to soothe the spot he hit.

Let’s just say it was less soothing and more igniting the flame he was trying to bury. Doyoung sipped his wine in silence and pulled his sweater down to cover his crotch a little more. Jaehyun’s hand didn’t leave his thigh for a while, and he even stroked it up higher. Doyoung was so close to screaming when he felt Jaehyun’s fingers dangle precariously around the spot he needed attention on.

“Why don’t you just end this misery, go home and fuck your boyfriend?” Taeyong sighed. “I hate seeing you like this, it’s almost like you’re in pain.”

“No, I can handle this.”

“Seriously, you need to tell him. He’s not going to be mad or disgusted. He loves you.” Taeyong comforted this. “He’s not like any of the assholes from before. He’s not. For once you snagged a good guy.”

“Thanks Taeyong.”

“Okay everyone! It’s now time for the moment you have all been waiting for!” Johnny clapped his hands loudly as Jaehyun and Yuta followed him with boxes in their hands. “It’s time for the annual ugly Christmas sweater raffle.”

“I hate this.” Ten rolled his eyes as he turned to Taeyong. “Why did you let Johnny roam he internet unsupervised?”

“I’m sorry, he steals my eBay account when I’m not looking.” Taeyong sighed apologetically.

“Just so you know, this year’s sweater collection, is even grosser than last year.” Johnny beamed excitedly.

“How could it beat last years? You gave us all Christmas sweaters with LED lights on them.” Doyoung shuddered at the horrific memory of the Christmas tree sweater with lights on them.

“At least yours had lights. Mine sang when you pushed Rudolph’s nose.” Taeil grimaced.

“My neighbor screamed when she saw my sweater hanging on the clothesline last summer and she tried to beat it with a stick like a pinata.” Kun sniggered.

“This year’s theme is dirty Christmas sweaters.” Johnny beamed. “I’ll show you mine.”

“Ewww!” there was a chorus of ‘ews’ and ‘ahs’ and “oh my god my eyes” when Johnny took his sweater out from the box. It was a picture of Santa Claus sitting on a snow-covered chimney with his lower half naked, reading a newspaper.

“That is disgusting.” Yuta complained. “Who the hell designed that?”

“Just so you know, this is one of the milder ones in the collection.” Johnny was thoroughly enjoying himself.

“I need to change my eBay password.” Taeyong groaned.

Taeil got an ugly (they all are, to be fair. The sweaters, not the boys) sweater with the words “When I think of you, I touch my elf” featuring a small elf and Santa with a very suggestive facial expression. Kun got a Nutcracker sweater with the words “Put your nuts in my mouth”, and Sicheng received a plain sweater with two bells that said “Jingle my bells and I will guarantee a white Christmas.”

“I fucking hate you Johnny Seo.” Jaehyun groaned when he opened his sweater box. It was a red sweater with two large, orange gloved hands placed around the chest area and the words “Feel my joy.”

“That’s not too bad.” Yuta said. “That’s one of the milder ones.”

“This is stupid, I don’t even have boobs.” Jaehyun pushed the box away.

“No but your tits usually protrude out so much they could be little boobs themselves.” Johnny teased and dodged a kick in the ass. Doyoung’s mind shifted to a memory of last week when he saw his boyfriend taking a shower through the crack of his door. He quickly shifted the box to cover his lower half. “As usual, I expect all of you to wear this on Christmas day and we take a group photo together.” Johnny grinned.

“What happens if we ‘accidentally’ burn this while cooking?” Ten asked, making a face in hopes of destroying the “Santa loves going down” sweater he received.

“Don’t worry Ten, I got you.” Johnny winked. “I have spare sweaters in my car.”

“I thought you had a shopping problem, turns out your boyfriend is even worse.” Ten turned to Taeyong and glared at him. Taeyong slapped his arm for that.

“Okay Doie, open your gift!” Jaehyun said.

“Do I have to?” Doyoung groaned. He was really dreading it, and also because if he moved he felt like his dick could fly out. It was so unbelievably tight down there.

“Come on Doyoung, just get it over and done with.” Taeyong nudged him.

Doyoung opened the box and braced himself for the monstrosity inside. He picked up the sweater slowly. “Here, kiss under the mistletoe” he read and looked at the arrow pointing downwards. “Ha ha ha, very funny.”

“That’s quite a novelty.” Jaehyun giggled and Doyoung glared at him. He took one last look at the eye sore and quickly packed it back in.

“This last one, if for the love of my life.” Johnny handed Taeyong a box. “Merry Christmas Yongie.”

“If you love me, you won’t give me a sweater.” Taeyong curled his lip in disgust.

“Open it babe.”

Taeyong had no choice. He opened the box and pulled out a green sweater with candy canes on it. “It’s not going to lick itself.” He read.

“That’s actually a good one.” Kun said. “What the heck, you gave us the crap ones and saved the best ones for him!” he slapped Johnny.

“That’s a wrap guys! Thank you so much for coming to my dinner!” Johnny beamed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, can you all fuck off so that I can lick my boyfriend’s candy cane?”

“You are a disgusting human being.” Taeyong rolled his eyes and punched Johnny’s chest softly. He turned to his friends. “You heard him, get out. All of you.”

***************************

It was Christmas Eve and Doyoung woke up early (begrudgingly) to go to Jaehyun’s apartment. Jaehyun was hosting their Christmas Day gathering and he asked Doyoung to come and help him decorate his apartment and prepare some food beforehand. He was expecting a grumpy Doyoung because he knows it was early when he called him to come, but he was not expecting this.

“Oh my god!” Jaehyun burst into laughter. “Babe!”

“Don’t. Fucking. Ask.” Doyoung scowled as he walked inside the apartment and took off his coat. He was wearing Johnny’s horrendous dirty sweater underneath. The giant mistletoe and suggestive arrow was on display and Jaehyun was almost kneeling over with laughter.

“How did you get here alive without anyone shooting you?”

“Believe me, I wanted someone to shoot me.” Doyoung groaned. “I walked past some old dude at the bus stop and I think he threw up when he saw me. It was humiliating.”

“Why did you wear that?”

“I woke up late this morning and was in a rush.” Doyoung sighed. “I grabbed the first thing on the bed and it was only after I left my apartment when I saw myself in the reflection of the train window did I realize I was wearing this. I was advertising myself like some dirty Christmas whore!”

“It’s okay babe.” Jaehyun wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. “You’re safe now.”

“I hate this.”

“Did you sleep late last night?”

“Yeah.”

“What were you doing? Watching a movie?”

Doyoung recalled the activity he was doing last night. He was trying out his new 5-inch dildo and humped against it for an hour, only to get no pleasure so he had to use his old 6-inch dildo and fuck himself on it while screaming Jaehyun’s name repeatedly. So much for the Christmas gift he got himself. He hoped Jackson Wang’s shop has a return policy.

“Uh, yeah.” Doyoung lied. “I saw Interstellar.”

“You can wear one of my sweaters if you want.” Jaehyun offered. “That thing is a lot to look at.”

“It’s fine.” Doyoung sighed. “I have to wear this tomorrow anyways. I might as well get used to it.”

The two of them started preparing for the Christmas party tomorrow. Doyoung pulled up the sleeves of his sweater as he helped to bake some Christmas cookies while Jaehyun was focused on setting up the lights on the Christmas tree.

“I like this a lot.” Jaehyun said.

“What’s that?” Doyoung looked up while he stirred the batter.

“You and I working together.” Jaehyun smiled. “It’s like we’re hosting it together.”

“We technically are.” Doyoung snorted. “By the end of today, half of this is going to be my work.”

“I know, and I can’t thank you enough.” Jaehyun walked over and kissed him. “I love you Kim Doyoung.”

“I love you too.” Doyoung kissed him back, sighing happily into the kiss as he stopped stirring and focused on his boyfriend. Jaehyun’s arm laced around his back, pulling him close as their tongues melded together in a harmonious dance. Jaehyun truly knew how to make him weak with just a kiss and Doyoung felt a familiar stir. _Oh no, not again._

“You okay Doie?” Jaehyun asked when they pulled apart.

“Yeah.” Doyoung huffed. “I just need to check on the cookies.” He checked the oven and went back to his batter. He dipped a finger inside the sweet mixture and licked it, tasting to see if it was good enough. “Yum.” He hummed happily. His family recipe never fails.

He thought about Jaehyun’s face when he was eating the cookies, how it would scrunch up into a blissful expression. He knew that face well. He saw it once when they had sex for the first time and Jaehyun looked so beautiful, eyes rolled back as he orgasmed, puffy lips parted for air and sweat all over his forehead.

He thought about dipping his finger into that icing and letting Jaehyun lick from it. Or better yet, suck on it. Maybe taking off his shirt and smothering his gorgeous figure with the mixture so that he could lick his lover like a lollipop, the salt from his skin mixing with the sweetness of the batter.

He was so invested in his fantasy he didn’t hear Jaehyun calling him.

“Doyoung!!!”

“Oh!” Doyoung nearly dropped his wooden spoon. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I need to go pick up some stuff at the hardware store. I’ll be back.” Jaehyun made a face. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.” Doyoung nodded as he turned his attention back to baking. He waited for Jaehyun to leave before slumping against the counter, feeling his hard cock strain painfully in his jeans. He jerked himself off this morning, but it wasn’t enough. His Christmas horny mood was not over, and he knew that if he stayed here with Jaehyun any longer, he wasn’t going to last.

The last Christmas cookie batch was in the oven and Doyoung washed his hands. Jaehyun was taking quite a while to come back so Doyoung walked around the apartment to make himself comfortable. He went into Jaehyun’s room, taking in the cream walls and simple décor. He found a polaroid of himself and Jaehyun on his desk. It was taken on their second date together when they went to the amusement park. Doyoung was smiling widely in the picture with Jaehyun’s arms around him, kissing his cheek.

Doyoung found one of Jaehyun’s T-shirts on the bed. He took a seat and sniffed it just to see if it was clean, and a familiar, musky scent wafted into his nose. _Holy shit, this smells like Jaehyun._ It was comforting and familiar, so much so Doyoung held it to his nose and inhaled it. It reminded Doyoung of their movie nights together, where they just cuddled in each other’s arms, listening to his heartbeat and just relishing in the heat from his body. It was warm and comfortable and soothing.

Unfortunately, his dick was reacting to the memory in a violent way.

“Fuck.” Doyoung couldn’t stand the pain any longer. He hissed loudly as he unzipped his jeans, his hard cock still locked behind his boxers. Doyoung slowly pulled down his boxers and pulled the hard muscle out, moaning at the contact with cold air on his sensitive member.

_I can’t do this, I can’t be doing this. Fuck no I shouldn’t be doing this._

His hand did not listen to his mind. Maybe if he was fast enough, he could get off and clean up before Jaehyun came back.

_Yeah, maybe that’s a good idea._

It has been so long since Doyoung and Jaehyun were intimate and with his “Christmas kink” all of the suppressed energy and emotions were suffocating him. Lord knows why, but now is not the time to find out. Doyoung slowly stroked his hard member, petting it like he was trying to calm an angry animal and moaning loudly.

“Jaehyunnie…”

He imagined Jaehyun’s hand on him instead of his own. Jaehyun’s long, beautiful fingers that would look glorious wrapped around his hard cock. He imagined Jaehyun hovering above him, looking like an angel while his hand helped him chase the pleasure he was denied of for so long.

Doyoung slowly circled his opening, gently pushing his middle finger in, but never going past the first knuckle. He was never good at fingering himself (that’s what the dildo at home was for) but he knew just a jerk off was not enough. He wanted to be fucked. He wanted a hard cock inside him, pounding against his prostate. He closed his eyes and recalled the first time he slept with Jaehyun, a memory he has been playing like a broken record.

_“Fuckkk….Jaehyunnie…” Doyoung moaned._

_“You’re so tight Doie.” Jaehyun kissed his chest. “So hot, so warm, so good.”_

Doyoung’s finger plunged in a little deeper as he tried to recreate the memory of Jaehyun’s long, deep strokes pushing into him. He remembered the sounds that they made, a mixture of whines and cries and skin slapping. He remembered seeing stars when Jaehyun hit his prostate and he begged Jaehyun to do it again and it sent him into an overdrive of pleasure.

Jaehyun was a pleaser. He was a slave to Doyoung’s pleasure, and he really delivered that night.

“More…” Doyoung moaned as his finger sunk in deep. “More… not…enough…”

“What’s not enough?” came a familiar voice.

_Hang on, that’s not part of my memory._

“Shit!!!” Doyoung’s eyes jerked open and his hands withdrew from his body. In his rush of panic, he rolled off the bed and landed on his knee painfully.

“Doie!!!” Jaehyun ran to him and picked him up. “Are you okay?!”

“Ow…” Doyoung winced as he sat back down on the bed. “My knee…” he checked his knee and found a little skin tear on it.

“I’m so sorry, did I startle you?” Jaehyun asked, stroking his legs as he slowly opened it.

“I didn’t… what are you doing?” Doyoung gasped as Jaehyun pushed him back and settled between his legs.

“Just making sure you’re alright.” Jaehyun stroked his naked legs and hooked them behind his lower back. “Did you hurt yourself?”

“N…no…” Doyoung stammered, his face turning red at the terribly suggestive position he was in. His cock was rock hard and standing at attention while his legs were spread wide for Jaehyun, his hole clenching and unclenching in reflex for something in it. “Jaehyun please…” he tried to unlatch his legs but Jaehyun stopped him.

“I better check.” He smirked, his hands roaming dangerously up the inside of his thighs. “I don’t want my baby getting hurt.”

“J…ugh…” Doyoung tipped his head back when Jaehyun bent down and kissed the inside of his thigh.

“Does it hurt here?” Jaehyun teased, his hot breathe against his skin sent jolts of pleasure under his skin. “Maybe here?”

“Jaehyunnie…” Doyoung gripped the sheets beneath him as Jaehyun licked a stripe on the inside of his thigh, his hot tongue pressing against his cold skin as he dragged it up and up, nearing a very, very dangerous zone. He pressed his legs further down as he kissed and sucked around his cock, taking a little bit of skin between his teeth and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Doyoung was nearing his wits end. Jaehyun was so good at kissing, leaving behind marks of pleasure but he was kissing everything EXCEPT where he needed it most, and it was driving him crazy.

“Were you so bored Doie?” Jaehyun mouthed against his skin hotly, pushing up the ugly sweater to reveal more of his skin underneath. “Were you planning to fully jack off on my bed?”

“I didn’t…” Doyoung shook his head. “I’m sorry I…”

“You could have just told me.” Jaehyun kissed up his chest. “I would fuck you then and there, anytime you want. All you have to do is give me the word.”

“Wait,” Doyoung pulled him off him. “I have a confession to make.”

“What?” Jaehyun looked back at him, his eyes dark with lust and his voice was low enough to make Doyoung’s cock even harder.

“I…” Doyoung whimpered. “I always get horny around this time.”

“Around what? Christmas?”

“Yes.”

“You have a Christmas kink?”

“I lost my virginity on Christmas.” Doyoung blurted. “Ever since then, all I can associate with Christmas is… is that.”

“That’s not a bad thing,” Jaehyun chuckled. “You could have just told me.”

“I didn’t want to scare you.” Doyoung said. “My ex thought I was weird, and he…”

“He left you.” Jaehyun caressed his face softly.

“Yeah.”

“I’m not like that Doie.” Jaehyun kissed him. “I love you, and I love you no matter your kinks and fetishes.”

“You… you don’t think I’m disgusting? For thinking about sex on a warm holiday?”

“Disgusting?” Jaehyun laughed. “Babe, if I thought you were disgusting, would I be doing this?”

“Jaehyun wait…FUCK!” Doyoung threw his head back in a loud moan as Jaehyun wrapped his lips around his sensitive cock head, pressing tiny kitten licks against the sensitive slit.

“Now it makes sense.” Jaehyun said as he licked the slit slowly, letting his tongue swirl around the head. “All this time I thought you were nervous and tense. Turns out you just wanted to fuck.”

“Jaehyun please…” Doyoung squeaked out as Jaehyun took him in full, hollowing his cheeks to create a suction that was enough to blow his mind apart. “I’m going to come…”

“We don’t want that do we?” Jaehyun released his dick with a ‘pop’ in his mouth. “I don’t think you deserved it.”

“No…” Doyoung whined, his hips bucking as he moaned at the loss of friction. “No please….”

“Remember what you told me?” Jaehyun smirked. “Only good boys get gifts.”

“I’ll be a good boy.” Doyoung pleaded. “I’ll be good I swear.”

“No more secrets.” Jaehyun said. “You will tell me all of your kinks and fetishes. Let me pleasure you Doie. Let me make you feel loved. Let me fuck you so hard you forget every single one of your dumb exes.”

“Yes.” Doyoung could have come from his words. “Yes, yes I want that.”

“Let me imprint my cock in you so that you will never forget.” Jaehyun kissed his belly. “I don’t want you to ever doubt how I see or feel about you. You’re beautiful, inside and out, and I love you no matter what.”

“I know,” Doyoung choked out. “I was just so scared. I didn’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me.” Jaehyun kissed his cheeks, trying to kiss his doubts and worries away. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Doyoung wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, pulling him closer for a deep, long kiss. This time, Doyoung didn’t bother to hold back. His hands reached for Jaehyun’s sweater, wanting to take that nasty material off so that he could feel him, touch him, be closer to him. He wanted to melt and fuse together with him if possible so that they could never be apart. _How the hell did I get so lucky? What did I do to deserve someone like Jung Jaehyun?_

“Jaehyun please…” Doyoung panted as he scrambled to take the sweater. “Take. It. Off.”

“You’ve waited long enough.” Jaehyun said as he tossed the sweater aside and pulled his shorts down, revealing his beautiful, hard member leaning against his abs. There is no way he is ever going to get tired of seeing him like this. “And so have I.”

“Shit.” Doyoung cursed. “I forgot how big you are.”

“Oh really?” Jaehyun smirked as he reached for the lube bottle under his bed. “This time, I’ll make sure you don’t forget.”

Jaehyun’s name spills out of Doyoung’s mouth like the mantra in a repetitive Britney Spears song. He took a couple of seconds to adjust to his size because _holy hell he’s bigger than any fucking dildo I have_ , and when Jaehyun started moving, all Doyoung could do was beg him to go faster.

“Fuck…harder…”

Jaehyun is a pleaser after all. His pace increased gradually and with a slight shift in the angle, he found Doyoung’s magic spot and the latter screeched so loudly Jaehyun was sure his neighbours thought he murdered someone.

And he did, he murdered the memory of every single one of Doyoung’s exes.

“Shit babe…” Jaehyun panted as he felt a familiar twist in his stomach. “You feel so good around me. Fuck.”

“Do it again.” Doyoung begged. “Fuck me hard please…”

With every plunge and hit against that sweet spot, Doyoung was sure he was an inch closer to heaven. His mouth hung open, voice raw with all the crying and screaming and he couldn’t see anything but stars in his eyes and the thought of _Jaehyun Jaehyun Jaehyun Jaehyun_ . All his fantasies, all his daydreams, nothing could come close to the ecstasy approaching him right now. This is real, and it was all too much for him.

“I wanna come…” Jaehyun cursed softly, his hand reaching to stroke Doyoung’s hard, neglected member.

“Come in me please.” Doyoung nodded. “Fill me with your hot seed.”

Jaehyun watched as Doyoung came, spurting strings of white cum on his lean, slim stomach. His own release followed shortly after, sighing at the pleasure of Doyoung’s warm cavern around his hot muscle as his release shot out. He withdrew slowly, cum still dripping from his dick as Doyoung’s legs fell apart, cum slowly leaking and dripping down his thigh. The sight was enough to make Jaehyun hard again, but he knew Doyoung didn’t have the energy anymore.

“Fuck.” Doyoung’s arms lay limp on his side, his ugly sweater bunched up under his neck.

“That was hot.” Jaehyun leaned back, wiping his sweat covered forehead. “I have fantasized about this but fuck.”

“I can’t move.” Doyoung groaned. “I don’t even think I can walk.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Doyoung shook his head as he struggled to get up slowly. “I’m okay.”

“Do you feel better?”

“I do.” Doyoung kissed him. “But just so you know, now that it’s out in the open, I will jump you more often.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Seriously. I get very awkward boners.”

“I don’t care.”

“I’m going to use you like my personal sex toy.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“You are a weird man.” Doyoung laughed at him. “You just say yes to everything.”

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe it’s because I am as kinky as you are?” Jaehyun hovered over him, dragging a finger across his cum stained stomach. “And yes, I say yes to everything because I love you.”

Doyoung was pretty sure he saved a whole country in his past life to deserve someone as wonderful as Jaehyun. Someone who matches all his kinks and loves him for it, and not in spite of it. “When you said you were kinky, how kinky are we talking?”

“That’s something for us to find out isn’t it?” Jaehyun kissed him, hands stroking Doyoung’s chest, thumb rubbing against his nipple as he pressed kisses on his neck and marked his collarbones. His hand found itself around his semi-hard cock and smiled to himself when he could feel it hardening.

“So quickly? I haven’t even done anything.”

“I…god this is embarrassing.” Doyoung wanted to hide.

“Lucky for you, Christmas is a time for love, and I am in a very… _giving_ mood.” Jaehyun pulled him close to his chest, kissing him roughly as he spread Doyoung’s legs again. Then, a strange scent wafted into his nose.

“Doie?”

“Hmm?”

“I know it’s late, but do you smell something burning?” Jaehyun asked.

The two of them stilled for a bit.

“Fuck.” Doyoung groaned.

***************************

“I got your present!” Mark Lee, Johnny’s younger cousin, bounced in excitedly into Jaehyun’s apartment and handed Doyoung a small box. “Thank you so much for letting me come to your party.”

“Thanks for picking this up for me.” Doyoung checked the box and handed him a tray of cookies. “Here, have a cookie for your efforts.”

“Is it me,” Mark licked the cookie. “Or does this gingerbread man look a little burnt to you?”

“Scrape off the burnt bits. You can still eat them.” Doyoung glared at him. Mark stuck out his tongue and finished his cookie.

“Who’s the gift for?” Mark asked Doyoung.

“It’s for my boyfriend.”

“What did you get him?”

“A toy.”

“Oh! You mean like one of those remote-controlled cars?”

“Something like that.” Doyoung smiled and walked back to the kitchen. Taeyong, Ten and Sicheng were in the kitchen comparing whose sweater was the ugliest when he joined them.

“You look much better today.” Ten nudged him. “Did you tell Jaehyun?”

“I did.”

“And?”

Doyoung smiled happily and Ten clapped his hands gleefully. “I told you! I told you that man is kinky!”

“This is coming from someone wearing a sweater like that.” Doyoung eyed his ugly sweater.

“Okay guys! It’s gift giving time!” Yuta cheered happily as he took out his gift from under the tree, giving Sicheng a kiss while handing him his gift. Jaehyun fished his from under the tree and rushed to Doyoung’s side.

“Here’s mine.” Jaehyun smiled. “Merry Christmas.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll see.”

Doyoung gasped at the gift inside. It was a beautiful necklace with a silver lock pendant inside. “Jaehyunnie…”

“This is the lock and I lost the key.” He grinned. “You’re mine now.”

Doyoung laughed loudly as he leaned forward and kissed him. “Thank you so much.”

“Where’s my gift?”

“I’ll give it to you later.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Good things come to good boys who wait.” Doyoung patted his cheek. “Be patient.”

The party went on for a couple more hours until it was time for everyone to go home. As the crowd died down and the gang were starting to pack up, Doyoung snuck Mark’s gift box inside Jaehyun’s hand. “Merry Christmas!”

“Finally!” Jaehyun gasped dramatically. “I was beginning to think my boyfriend didn’t get me anything.”

“Well…”

“No,” Jaehyun’s face fell. “Seriously?”

“It’s something we both enjoy.”

Jaehyun opened the box and inside was a little black remote control with two buttons. One red and one blue. “What’s this?” he pulled it out.

“You’ll see.”

“See what?” Jaehyun flipped the box around and checked the remote control. “Where is it? The thing I am supposed to control.”

“I’m wearing it.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widened as he scanned Doyoung’s whole figure. Doyoung leaned against the wall and opened his legs seductively, one hand trailing his chest and going down the front to cup his crotch. He circled the ugly arrow on his sweater and started stroking himself.

Jaehyun pushed a button and Doyoung’s hip jerked forward.

“Okay, everyone needs to get out.” Jaehyun announced. “Party’s over.”

“Chill bro,” Johnny said. “We’re all getting ready to.”

“Yeah hurry up and get out of here.”

“What’s the rush?” Yuta raised an eyebrow.

“Doyoung gave me a toy for Christmas and I want to play with it.”

“Can’t we play too?” Mark asked. “I like cars.”

“NO!” Jaehyun glared at him. It took him several minutes to get everyone out of his apartment in a hurry. All except Doyoung that is.

“What toy did he get?” Taeyong scratched his head.

“I don’t know.” Ten pressed his ear against the door for sounds.

“He asked me to pick up the car this morning.” Mark said.

“What car?” Yuta asked.

“I assume it was a car. It was from Jackson Wang’s Adult Toy Shop.”

Ten and Taeyong made a face and winked at one another. Yuta simple sighed and patted the back of Mark’s head.

“What?” Mark was confused. A few minutes later, his face went pale and he bit his lip. “It’s not a remote-controlled car is it?”

“But it does provide joy and entertainment.” Yuta laughed at him. “Let’s go home.”

“Hey Mark?” Johnny pulled him aside.

“Yeah?”

“You uhm…” Johnny looked around to make sure Taeyong was out of earshot. “You got the address to that store?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or why I wrote it but I knew I had to. Obviously I still suck at smut so thank you for bearing with me. I hope you guys liked it! Merry Christmas guys!!


End file.
